


Türchen 34 - Getrennte Wege

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [34]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich ist Markus schuld. Trotzdem weiß Ronny ganz genau, dass er nichts dafür kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 34 - Getrennte Wege

**Author's Note:**

> Für Vicky. Hach, ich war sehr dankbar für diesen Wunsch ♥ Seit dem Sommer denke ich an die beiden und... Sie brauchten einfach noch eine Geschichte. Gab genügend Anstöße dazu. Ronny an seinem letzten Abend in Augsburg am Stadion, Ronny an seinem letzten Morgen in Augsburg beim Bäcker, beide Male hat er echt traurig gewirkt...  
> Der Bäckerbesuch ist übrigens real. Eine Freundin von mir hat am Tag nach dem ersten Spiel dieser Saison Ronny in der Ecke, wo man öfter mal Markus trifft, beim Bäcker getroffen.

**Wortzahl:** 1276  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze, Drama

 

Ronny fühlt sich wie betäubt. Er geht die Schritte zum Bäcker und kann gerade echt dankbar dafür sein, dass er den Weg im Schlaf kennt, denn von Schlaf unterscheidet sich sein aktueller Zustand momentan nicht. Zumindest, was seine Aufnahmefähigkeit betrifft.  
Schlafen tut nicht so sehr im Herzen weh.

Alles anders.  
Klar, alles ändert sich, das Leben ist ein ewiger Fluss, morgen wird nichts mehr so sein, wie es heute war. Aber heute trifft das so extrem zu wie noch nie.  
Morgen wird alles anders sein.

In der Bäckerei ist es warm, es geht geschäftig zu. Menschen schnattern, Papier raschelt, lauter Geräusche, die zeigen, dass sich hier etwas bewegt.  
Ronny fühlt sich, als wäre er eine Insel inmitten all dieser Menschen. Als wäre er ein schwarzes Loch. Eine große Ausnahme. Er macht keinen Lärm, es ist, als wäre er nicht richtig da.  
Außerdem hat er das Gefühl, dass sie ihn ansehen. Die typischen 'Oh, ein Fußballer'-Blicke, teilweise sogar mitleidige Blicke. Das müssen dann wohl welche sein, die seine aktuelle Situation kennen.

Dann ist er an der Reihe, er tritt nach vorne, an den Tresen, und äußert seine Bestellung. Irgendwie schafft er es, an dem Kloß in seinem Hals vorbei zu sprechen.  
Glücklich sieht er dabei garantiert nicht aus. Doch solange er nicht in Tränen ausbricht, ist alles im grünen Bereich.  
Von 'gut' möchte er nicht sprechen. Nicht heute, nicht an diesem Tag, an dem gar nichts gut ist.

Als er wieder nach draußen geht, nieselt es. Und Ronny ist geistig so abwesend, dass er sich nicht einmal darüber aufregt. Intuitiv bringt er den Fußweg zurück etwas schneller als sonst hinter sich.  
Das liegt nicht nur am Regen. Er will wieder nach Hause. Die letzten gemeinsamen Minuten auskosten...

In der Wohnung ist es still, als er an der Badezimmertüre lauscht, hört er Wasserrauschen. Markus duscht also gerade.  
Schwach lächelt er beim Gedanken daran, dass er sich früher wohl einfach zu ihm gesellt hätte. Heute fehlt ihm die Kraft dafür.

In der Küche bereitet er das Frühstück vor. Gebäck in ein Körbchen und ab auf den Tisch, dazu ein paar Brotbeläge. Besonders kreativ ist er nicht und wenn er sich ehrlich ist, hat er keine große Lust auf ein gigantisches Frühstück, von Appetit ganz zu schweigen.  
Während die letzten Kaffeetropfen in die Kanne tropfen, kommt Markus herein. Auch sein Anblick bestätigt, dass er gerade geduscht hat – seine Haare sind noch feucht.

Er sieht müde aus. Fertig. Also haargenau so, wie Ronny sich fühlt.

„Scheiße, hab ich schlecht geschlafen.“

Ronny wendet sich der Kaffeemaschine zu, sie hat ihren Dienst getan. Deshalb kann er die Kanne herausnehmen und seinem Freund erst einmal eine Tasse Kaffee einschenken.  
Dass Markus nicht gut geschlafen hat, hat er gemerkt. Er selbst konnte ja auch kaum schlafen, weil Markus sich die ganze Nacht hin und her gewälzt hat. Ronny glaubt, dass er ziemliche Einschlafprobleme hatte und wenn er mal geschlafen hat, dann sehr unruhig. Manchmal hat er sogar im Schlaf gewimmert.  
Auch das spiegelt Ronnys aktuelles Gefühlsleben wider. Selbst wenn Markus ruhiger gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht viel geschlafen diese Nacht.  
Er nimmt sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Kaffee.

Das ist er nun, ihr letzter Tag. Klammheimlich hat er sich angeschlichen und nun thront er vor ihnen, unausweichlich, unverrückbar.  
Ronny fragt sich immer noch, ob es wirklich so weit kommen musste.

Vier Jahre lang sind sie den gleichen Weg gegangen, er und Markus. Vor vier Jahren kam er nach Regensburg, wo Markus Trainer war, ein Jahr darauf sind sie gemeinsam nach Augsburg gegangen.  
Aber hier ist Endstation. Hier geht es nicht weiter. Zumindest nicht für ihn und damit nicht für sie beide als Team.

Es ist ja nicht so, dass er das nicht kennt. Allerdings ist es diesmal keine Leihe mehr, diesmal ist es fix. Ronny geht zu einem neuen Verein. Eher widerwillig und nicht mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge, sondern ganz klar mit zwei weinenden Augen, aber was soll er tun, wenn sein Trainer ihn einfach nicht aufstellt?  
Sein Trainer. Sein Freund. Und irgendwie doch nicht, denn spätestens jetzt merkt Ronny, dass Markus dort eine ganz klare Linie ziehen kann. Auch wenn er es in der letzten Zeit immer wieder angezweifelt hat – Markus leidet auch unter seinem Weggang. Doch der Trainer Markus Weinzierl musste die Entscheidung, den Spieler Ronny Philp zu verkaufen, treffen und durchziehen.

Markus leert seine Tasse in Rekordgeschwindigkeit. Mit Süßen oder Milch zugeben hat er sich gar nicht erst aufgehalten, er hat den Kaffee einfach schwarz getrunken. Das macht er auch bei der nächsten Tasse, die er sich selbst einschenkt, so.  
Er braucht den Kaffee dringend, nachher muss er fit sein und bis jetzt ist er es noch nicht. Dauert nicht mehr lange, bis er zum Trainingsgelände muss, seine Mannschaft muss nach der Auftaktniederlage von gestern auslaufen.

Seine Mannschaft. Nur noch Markus' Mannschaft. Ronny ist kein Teil mehr davon.

Frühstück. Dafür sind sie hier, deshalb war er vorher beim Bäcker. Er nickt zum Tisch hinüber, Markus versteht. Ohne weitere Aufforderung nimmt er Platz und Ronny folgt ihm.  
Und jetzt? Schweigen sie sich an, weil sie nicht mehr wissen, welche Worte groß genug sind, um die letzten gemeinsamen Stunden zu füllen? Wenn es nach Ronny geht, ja. Gedanklich ist er überall und doch nirgends – bei der Fahrt nach Heidenheim nachher, bei seinem fertig gepackten Koffer, bei seiner neu eingerichteten Wohnung in Heidenheim, bei all den gemeinsamen Stunden mit Markus. Das erste Treffen, der erste Kuss, der Aufstieg mit Jahn Regensburg, all die Feiern beim FCA... Es gibt so vieles, an das er jetzt denken möchte – so vieles, was er gerne noch einmal erleben würde. Hauptsache, er muss sich diese Trennung nicht antun.  
Bleib ihm aber nichts anderes übrig.

Nachdem er die Hälfte seiner Semmel verdrückt hat, räuspert sich Markus. Seine Stimme klingt rau und kratzig – viel mehr als sonst.

„Es tut mir leid, Ronny.“

Es ist ein kurzer, heftiger Schmerz. Doch schon nach ein paar Sekunden ist es so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.  
Was ändert es schon? Klar, es ist gut zu wissen, dass auch Markus kämpft und dass all das hier nicht nach seinen Vorstellungen abläuft, aber nun geschieht es so und sie können, so sehr sie es auch bereuen, nichts mehr dagegen tun.

Würde es nur um ihn gehen, würde Ronny nichts sagen. Er würde einfach weiter essen, sich Kaffee nachgießen und die Worte abspeichern für einen Moment, in dem er besser mit ihnen umgehen kann.  
Aber es geht nicht nur um ihn, es geht auch um Markus, der mit flehendem Blick vor ihm sitzt, mit einem Blick, der nach Vergebung schreit.

Vergeben kann er ihm nicht. Ronny kann nur feststellen, dass nicht sein Freund Markus an ihrem Schlamassel schuld ist, sondern seine Trainerseite und dass er als Trainer nun mal verantwortungsbewusst und unvoreingenommen handeln muss. Das hat er getan und dafür kann Ronny ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, so sehr es ihm auch weh tut.  
Wäre auch wesentlich leichter, wenn er einfach die Schuld auf ihn schieben könnte – es ist nicht so, dass er das nicht tun wollen würde. Aber Markus ist nicht schuld.

Das Beste daraus machen, das muss ihre Devise sein. Heidenheim ist nicht allzu weit entfernt, er wäre nicht der erste, der regelmäßig auf der Strecke zwischen ihren beiden Wohnorten hin und her pendelt.

„Wir machen trotzdem weiter.“

Es ist mehr eine Frage als eine Feststellung, so ganz sicher ist Ronny sich nämlich nicht. Natürlich, er will weitermachen, er will an Markus festhalten, auch wenn es jetzt schwieriger wird als bisher. Die Frage ist nur, ob auch Markus mitmachen will.  
Will er. Er nickt und drückt dabei seine Hand.

Das ist die einzige Hoffnung, die sie haben.


End file.
